


五年前，八年前

by Axie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I Really Hate How The Comics Go, M/M, POV First Person, Shaun Hastings-centric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: “I've been casted out.”继续从lofter搬旧文存档过来这边，一条小鱼
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles





	五年前，八年前

**Author's Note:**

> 肖恩第一人称，谈论一个我理解的原作目前格局。

  
非常讽刺。我一直有一种愤怒，自从输了圣裹布之后；我一直是愿意接受任何惩罚的。我非常清楚我的决定将带来的后果，并且在此基础上选择了瑞贝卡，我不后悔。我愿意接受惩罚，承担责任——最坏的打算是承担恨意，我愿意做任何事以弥补这一切。  
  
显然，这就是我的惩罚：  
  
一，我不再和瑞贝卡同行。  
  
说是她离开我也可以，说是我离开她也可以，总之隔阂已经出现了——从我做出决定的那个瞬间我就知道事情会变成这样，我孤立我自己，而她不再有立场反对，那么我们最终会互相远离。戴斯蒙的死迄今仍然横在我们中间，她过她的人生、我过我的是迟早的事；我能说什么呢？她见过太多人的死了，她习以为常，我不认可她之习以为常，她不认可我之止步不前，即便她认为我停留在戴斯蒙的阴霾里止步不前使我十分不满。我还不够努力吗？我做的每一件事都是为了……！  
  
总之，尽管我们还有联系，我也在尽力补偿她，但我们已经回不到从前了。事实如此。我无法指责任何人，便只能指责我自己。单是承受它，像承受所有人的死那样，至少我可以做到这个。  
  
二，我的暂离。  
  
比尔选择把精力放在蕾拉身上，这我能理解。他尽可以那么做，他需要希望而不是背叛。  
  
（说实话，如今看来这也是一个笑话。）  
  
我知道比尔是什么样的人。不能说他不关心我。他默许了我的低调，默许我在不紧张的局势面前离席（单纯是说出这话来就够有喜剧效果了），事实上对于目前的我来说，也并非坏事。我确实需要一点清净。  
  
这两条中的任何一条都足以折磨我一生了。如果仅仅是为了惩罚我，我绝对不会如此愤怒。我发誓我只会闭嘴接受它们，无论我自己能否活到这些严厉惩罚的结束。  
  
但是事情没有这么简单。  
  
事情是，我们之中（哈！现在我可以说“除了我”吗？）总有人在搞砸。尽管逻辑上——逻辑上，是他们在收拾我的烂摊子，我应该闭嘴然后接受一切，但是那烂摊子是个终将发生的烂摊子，而我们没有较好地应对它，不仅没有，还产生了更加巨大的隔阂。  
  
我说的正是朱诺。  
  
我不想指责任何人——我没有资格指责任何人。不像无罪的瑞贝卡和永远正确的比尔，我，一个罪人，我不能指责任何人。  
  
但是因为不应该指责他们，就对他们的错视而不见，世界上要是有这样的好事，我也希望能够这样随心所欲地犯错！博学者是平民！这应当是原则性问题，更不用说是已经吃过苦头的原则性问题了，他们——我引用，“不专业，并且和我们不一样，我们应该保护我们的朋友，”引用结束——从这个角度上看他们和新知者没有任何区别。为什么要和他们合作？仅仅因为我们自己人手不够？笑话！上一次兄弟会拯救世界时只有四个人！别拿康苏斯的指示当挡箭牌，康苏斯的指示和比尔的指示是两回事。如果我亲爱的同事们能在这样的要事上对我们自己人开诚布公，而不是自我感动式的“走投无路”到必须向圣殿求援，夏洛特或许不会死。即便情况复杂、非得求援不可，那也该事先争取一场公平有力的对话——而不是出于双方对对方的顾忌首先放弃最优解！夏洛特不是做这事的，我能理解。当时没有人是合适的话术师，我能理解。他们可以告诉比尔。我不指望他们告诉我一个罪人，他们起码可以告诉比尔，告诉盖文，告诉主教。伊利亚。那孩子。我不指望任何人把我当成戴斯蒙的任何人，但是他们起码可以告诉比尔。即使这一切都可能有他们自己的考量，没有明确命令便无从追责，他们一致决定要去格拉玛提卡的实验室时，至少也应该告诉比尔。  
  
否则那就是直接抗命。  
  
我竟然为了这样一些我不能理解的理由，而被剥夺了知情权。  
  
想想看。我辜负了戴斯蒙。我不配复仇。  
  
我不仅辜负了戴斯蒙，没有资格复仇，还必须收拾朱诺死后的烂摊子——我只配干这个。  
  
这惩罚是否过于严厉了，上帝？  
  
上帝说：不，孩子，你仅仅是不愿意再看到同伴的死，就足以构成一件如此深重的罪孽，以至于你必被剥夺信念才是。  
  
我怀疑我现在翻翻圣经，可能会找到这么一条。因为我不仅要忍受这一切，一直忍受到把所有我无法理解的幸存者从圣殿手上救回来（原因是比尔不该亲自涉险，而我当然得义不容辞），并且还要忍受蕾拉带来的绝望。世界末日2.0。戴斯蒙除了把朱诺放出来折磨人类以外什么都没有做到。八年来我自始至终都是自我感动，我之自诩有情有义还不如比尔的冷漠和瑞贝卡的潇洒。我记住的每一个名字都是笑话，克莱，露西，阿泰尔，艾吉奥，康纳，他们是一场横贯人类史的笑话，并且当我回头看时只有我一个人没笑。接着是维多利亚，维多利亚的死，是又一场葬礼，一个我除了原谅什么也不能做的局面。  
  
我曾经说，那么多人的命运汇聚到戴斯蒙手上，他拯救了世界，为此，我尊敬他，追随他的脚步，我愿意付出一切。不管我自己有多难过，我理解我该接受他的死，维护他留下的遗产。我曾经认为我能就这样走到我自己的生命尽头，当阿努比斯衡量我的心脏，我将踏进芦苇原和他重逢。我曾经有过那样的信念。  
  
现在——现在的我是一个付出了一切但是什么都换不来、孤独地行走在人间地狱还要把自己的血肉分给饥渴者的邪教徒。我的伪神早已经安息了。他当然是无罪的。在活人的世界里忍受痛苦的只有我。  
  
最令我绝望的还不是这些……还不是，尽管这足以令任何人绝望，令我绝望的还不是这些痛苦。  
  
最令我绝望的是，我无法放弃这些痛苦。  
  
因为一旦我拒绝这种漫长的、残忍的痛苦，他——他们就真的死了，不仅死了。还死得毫无价值。我的痛苦恐怕是能够证明他们的价值的最后一件事。  
  
要么痛苦，要么绝望，我只有这两种选择。  
  
我选了可能让我永远无法踏进芦苇原的那一种。


End file.
